


Hush

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Mal is having a nightmare and Evie is there to comfort her, by singing. Inspired by Lasse Lindh's Hush.





	Hush

It's dark.  
This is the first thing Mal has realised.   
It's dark but familiar.  
The Isle. She's back on the Isle.  
Panic rush through Mal's body with the realization.  
"Help..." someone weakly shouts. "Please..."  
Mal snaps her head towards the direction of the faint voice.  
"Help..." that voice keep coming and it gets louder as Mal walks further into the dark.  
The voice sounds familiar to her.  
"Mal... Save me..."  
It's Evie. Mal recognizes the way Evie always says her name, no matter under what situation. She rushes towards where she thinks Evie is and the view in front of her shatters her heart into million pieces.  
Evie is tied up againet a pole, her dress dirty and wrinkled. Beside her is a figure dressed in black, Mal can't recognize her through the dark.  
"Evie!" Mal wants to go and rescue Evie but she can't move, like her legs are embedded into the ground.  
She watches that black figure raises its one hand pointed towards her, doing whatever to restrict her movement. Its another hand pointing Evie, making her scream like she's being tortured.  
"NO!!!!" Mal has to witness Evie's heart-breaking scream and she is not able to do anything.  
Suddenly Evie's scream dies down and everything goes black.

Mal jerks awake, drenched in sweats and face wet with tears. Some of her purple locks stick to her face, her chest heaving due to her rapid breathing.  
"Hey, you're okay. Mal you're safe okay?" it's Evie, her voice soft and sweet and comforting.  
Evie is woken up since Mal started trashing and turning in her sleep. Knowing waking up Mal or even just touching her will startle the purple haired girl and that maight worsen the circumstance, Evie waits for Mal to jerk out of the nightmare patiently and watches her attentively.  
Hearing Evie, Mal turns her head and looks at her confusingly.  
Evie's not hurt. They are not on the Isle but in their dorm room in Auradon Prep. But what she saw just now is so vivid and real.  
"E..." Mal chokes out, feeling her chest tighter and she feels like suffocating.  
"Mal, Mal, I need you to listen to me. Focus on my voice, M" Senseing Mal's one step away hyperventilation and a full-blown panic attack, Evie pushes away the sleep in her voice.  
But Mal's breathing is not slowing down. "E... I can't... can't..." Her voice filled with fear.  
"Shhhhh, listen to me, focus only on my heartbeat okay?" Evie scooches over and pulls Mal onto her lap, cardles the smaller girl's head against her chest, holding and rocking her slightly.  
Mal's breathing slows down a moment later and she starts sobbing into Evie's chest.  
Evie's heart aches hearing Mal's sobs. Instead of wishpering sweet nothings to comfort Mal, Evie starts singing softly.

"All around me is your light  
With you everything so shines  
How come we'll leave all behind?  
Cause your love is falling on my heart  
And I'm falling for you  
Falling with broken wings again  
Hush now my angel  
I will always be with you  
In your pretty smile  
In a glow of tears  
Out across the frosty night  
I'll be there with you  
Maybe you'll always breath in me ever in my heart  
All the little pieces of you look how they shine above  
Come away with me tonight  
We'll be dreaming away there"

Mal's sobbing turns into occassional sniffling as Evie sings. She snuggles further and curls herself into Evie's lap, burying her head into Evie's chest.  
"It's okay Mal, I've got you, no one's gonna hurt you." Evie wishpers, dropping a kiss on top of Mal's head.  
"And you?" Mal lifts her head to look into Evie's big brown eyes.  
"What about me?" Evie asks with a small sweet smile.  
"You got hurt in the dream..." Mal's voice is so small and fragile.  
"Oh sweetie, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be alright. I won't let anyone to hurt both of us, okay?" Evie's tone soft but firm, she's making a commitment to Mal and also herself.  
"Okay, you promise?"  
"I Promise"


End file.
